


Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Цзинь Гуанъяо

by WTF Modao Dezhurka 2021 (Modao_Dezhurka)



Series: Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом [2]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lovecraft Fusion, Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modao_Dezhurka/pseuds/WTF%20Modao%20Dezhurka%202021
Summary: Заклинатели Юньмэна придерживаются особой диеты
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Series: Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вдохновлено Лавкрафтом: Цзинь Гуанъяо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MDZS short fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424165) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Чтобы отключить стиль, нажмите кнопку Hide Creator's Style

2021-01-01 в 11:11  


Гость  


— Приятно видеть, что А-Лину настолько полегчало, — сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Должен признаться, когда мы его к вам послали, он казался совсем больным.

Никто не хотел оказаться крайним, если бы А-Лин умер обычной детской смертью, — в смысле, если бы это произошло в Ланьлине; когда споры о том, кто _не обязан_ принимать опеку над мальчиком, достигли наивысшей точки, Цзинь Гуанъяо предложил Цзян Чэна, который разве что не умолял, чтобы ему позволили проводить больше времени с ребёнком, и все согласились. Они не ожидали, что А-Лин переживёт ещё хотя бы месяц, такой он был худой и слабый, сколько бы они не пытались его накормить.

И всё же, вот он перед его глазами, пухлый и здоровый, как и положено малышу, и уже начал догонять своих сверстников.

— Он достойный сын ордена Юньмэн Цзян, — сказал Цзян Чэн с улыбкой, которая почти не пыталась не выглядеть притворной, когда он смотрел на Цзинь Гуанъяо, и лишь чуть теплела, стоило ему перевести взгляд на Цзинь Лина. — Можно судить по тому, насколько ему нравится здешняя еда.

Пока он говорил, его взгляд оставался бесстрастным... у него были странные глаза, у Цзян Чэна, красивые, но безжизненные, как у трупа.

Мёртвые рыбьи глаза, как описала бы их мать Цзинь Гуанъяо. Даже в самые отчаянные времена она никогда не принимала клиентов с такими глазами, неважно, сколько бы денег они не предлагали.

— Он уже перешёл на твёрдую пищу? — спросил Цзинь Гуанъяо больше из вежливости, чем почему-то ещё. — Чудесно. Чем же вы его кормили?

Он ожидал чего-то прозаичного, вроде рисового отвара или перетёртых фруктов.

Он не ожидал, что глаза Цзян Чэна вспыхнут, будто он задал вопрос, который не должен был задавать.

— О, видите ли, — мягко сказал он. — Здесь, в Юньмэне, мы любим добавлять в еду много специй.

— Специи, — повторил Цзинь Гуанъяо.— ...Малышу?

Губы Цзян Чэна изогнулись, хотя взгляд его остался бесстрастным.

— Стоит начинать с раннего детства.

Сам Цзинь Гуанъяо, может, и перенял идеальный ланьлинский акцент, но родился и вырос он в Юньпине, в городе, расположенном в глубине Юньмэна, — и сам предпочитал еду, сдобренную изрядной дозой специй. Но это не значит, что специи можно давать детям. Кто вообще так делает!

— Как любопытно, — сдержанно заметил он. — Вы должны поделиться рецептом, раз он оказался настолько действенным: вы же знаете, у меня тоже есть сын.

— Боюсь, это семейный рецепт, — вежливо ответил Цзян Чэн. — Передаваемый из поколения в поколение... думаю, изначально он принадлежал моему Дедушке.

Что-то в том, как он произнёс «Дедушка», всколыхнуло давно похороненные давние воспоминания из юности — о тёмной и дождливой ночи, когда он должен был сидеть дома, но вместо этого спрятался у реки, глядел, как поднимается вода, глядел, как поднимается нечто, как тёмная тень тянется всё выше и выше, и выше, глядел, не зная, но зная, что не должен глазеть на неё...

— ...Дагон, — пробормотал он; таинственное имя, которое он никогда прежде не слышал, всплыло в его сознании, и впервые за всё время их знакомства Цзян Чэн по-настоящему ему улыбнулся.

— Мои извинения, Мэн Яо, — сказал Цзян Чэн, отставляя чашку. — Я не осознал, что ты семья. Не хочешь попробовать кое-что другое?

Он поднял руку, и в комнату вошли слуги с подносами, полными... сущего ужаса: подгнившие рыбьи головы и изломанные конечности моряков, водные гули, тушёные в собственной тёмной энергии, даже зловещее щупальце, ещё покрытое влажно поблёскивающими присосками.

— Нет, я... — начал было Цзинь Гуанъяо, начал было инстинктивно давиться от одного только вида, начал было... вообще-то, пахло неплохо, и ещё толком не осознав, что происходит, он уже накладывал себе полную тарелку.

— Ты был благословлён, — сказал Цзян Чэн. — Ты встретил Бабушку. Что делает тебя практически кузеном — ты ещё просто об этом не знал.

Он потянулся и положил руку на плечо Цзинь Гуанъяо, глядя, как тот всё набивает живот, будто бы не ел месяцами, с пустыми глазами, будто в трансе.

— Не волнуйся, кузен. Мы поможем тебе выучить всё, что тебе следует знать, — и тогда ты сможешь быть нашим союзником в Ланьлине. В будущем ты сможешь позаботиться о том, чтобы А-Лин был в безопасности.

URL

* * *


End file.
